Is this okay?
by La Carta Esferica
Summary: Sizzy smut, asked by anon.


Simon turned around and caught Isabelle staring at him from the couch. Her hair was up in some braid thing that made its way into a bun at the base of her neck, looking simple yet classy. She had his glasses on, she probably had took them from his room , and she was wearing an over-sized sweater and Victoria's Secret sweatpants - the kind that were sort of capris, but in sweatpants form, showing off a good amount of her calves and ankles. She had neon-green ankle socks on, covering her painted toes, and she was staring hard at her vampire.

Simon swallowed, looking at her flawless face as a slew of emotions passed through him. Isabelle had a delicate bone structure, a pixie-shaped face, with long lashes, arched eyebrows, defined cheekbones and a little dotting of freckles over her nose and cheeks, if you looked close enough. Her eyes were really dark as they gazed into Simon's brown ones, and Simon could feel his skin darkening with a blush.

Isabelle crossed her feet under her and turned more toward Simon, an easy smile gliding open to show square, white teeth. "Come here, then," she invited. Simon listened, hating himself for being so attracted to this girl who could probably break his arm if he did something wrong.

As Simon sat down on the other side of the couch, Isabelle sighed. She then shrugged, as if it didn't matter, and took the glasses off, setting them on the coffee table before she stretched her lithe body out on the couch, tipping backward to rest her head in Simon's lap, looking up at her "friend"(who, by the way, was fit as hell). Simon watched as she brought her hands up above her head, resting them on the other arm of the couch and making her sweater ride up, exposing a toned belly, tanned - because she tanned nude out in the backyard - as the rest of her.

Simon licked his lips unconsciously as he stared at the new strip of skin, wondering why it was so enticing. Isabelle wriggled her hips, pushing them down into the cushions as Simon watched, and her sweatpants slid down a bit, exposing an inch or so of laced material underneath. It was blue. Simon groaned inwardly, and Izzy grinned as she saw him close his eyes and watched his brow furrow like he was concentrating on a math problem.

"Blue's your favorite color, isn't it, Simon?" she asked in a tone that said she already knew. Simon didn't answer. "You can have it, if you take it off with your mouth," she offered. "And my, uh…top matches it."

This time Simon groaned out loud, just quietly, and Isabelle slid one of her hands over her body, arching her back a little as her fingers slid down her ribcage. Simon watched in helpless fascination as Isabelle slid her hand under her sweatpants, rubbing herself softly, teasing both Simon and herself. Isabelle's other hand moved to her chest, cupping herself over her sweater. She breathed out a light moan, and Simon's breathing got heavier.

"Come on, Simon," she whispered. "I want your hands on me."

Simon did as she asked, reaching to rub her through her sweatpants, and Isabelle moved her own fingers out of his way. She moaned at his touch, and her hips lifted up as he let his hand cup around her crotch, squeezing gently and rubbing circles into her. Isabelle began to feel Simon's erection pressing under her neck, in his lap. She pressed the back of her head down, just to feel around it, and Simon moaned at her for it.

Isabelle sat up slightly, keeping her hips still to keep Simon's hand on her, and leaned into him, boldly licking his bottom lip. Simon's lips parted in surprise and Isabelle sucked his bottom lip into her mouth quickly, her tongue pressing against it as she tasted. The pressure of Simon's fingers on her increased and Izzy moaned around his lip. Impatient, she moved, jerking her body awkwardly so she didn't have to let go of Simon's mouth, until she was straddling his hips, knees digging into the cushions of the couch. Elevating herself on her knees gave her a height advantage on Simon, who was now tilting his head back as Isabelle opened her mouth to search for his tongue with hers. Simon's hands found their way to her stomach, lifting her sweater off of her and sliding down her back to her arse, squeezing roughly before slipping under her sweats.

Isabelle moaned high-pitched into Simon's mouth and tightened her hands on his shoulders, pushing her chest harder into Simon's. In response, he pulled her sweatpants down swiftly, and Isabelle lifted each leg as Simon pulled the material from her smooth skin. He tossed the sweatpants to the floor and caressed her legs slowly back up until his hands were holding her at the backs of her knees. Isabelle ground her hips against Simon, brushing against the prominent bulge in his pants, and he moaned, leaning forward and bringing her legs up above his shoulders, reaching underneath to support her at her bum.

Simon broke the kiss and mouthed hotly down her neck and chest , letting his tongue slide over each of her breasts messily. He continued kneading Louis' bum, his strong arms lifting her up higher until the stretch of her legs over his shoulders was no longer uncomfortable in the slightest. As the vampire lifted her, he kissed down her stomach until he reached her thong, where he kissed with a bit more pressure. Isabelle's head fell backward as her body leaned forward, arms gripping onto the back of the couch for support. She knew she wasn't heavy, but it still surprised her to see Simon being that strong, until Simon's tongue rubbed hotly over her clit through her lace thong. Then she couldn't be amazed at anything but the feeling.

Simon pivoted and leaned forward, laying Isabelle back down onto the couch, shuffling until he was bracing himself on his forearms, head buried between her thighs, which were tensing and tightening around his head involuntarily. Simon lapped at Isabelle though her underwear before his hands were on her thighs, pulling them wider. She looked down to see Simon take her lace into his mouth and tugging it down her legs. She lifted her hips to help out, and folded her legs so he didn't have to back away awkwardly to get them off her ankles. Once off her feet, Simon brought a hand and straightened the thong out, turning it inside out and pressing the crotch of it to his flat tongue. Isabelle moaned as she watched him lick her panties clean before tossing it on the ground without a second thought for it.

Simon leaned back down again and mouthed at her crotch, pulling at her lips and making short, quick and feather-light licks around where she wanted him most. "Jesus" she moaned in frustration, and Simon chuckled into her.

"No," he muttered, "Just Simon." she opened her mouth to say something snarky in reply, but Simon chose that exact moment to boldly lick up her center, the rough of his tongue sliding against her clit. Isabelle's snarky comment turned into a wordless cry as she threw her head back onto a couch pillow. She bucked her hips up and Simon took advantage and sucked at her clit, making her wonder why the hell she had underestimated him with this.

As Simon sucked at her clit, his tongue worked its way around it, and one of Simon's hand was splayed across her stomach while the other was snaking its way around a thigh, curving so that his fingers dug into the inside of her thigh as he pulled her to open wider. Isabelle's toes curled and flexed sporadically, and her mouth hadn't shut yet, making little gasps and mewls and moans, high-pitched keens that would never allow Simon to look at her the same way again. Simon alternated sucking and licking at Louis' clit to pushing his tongue deep inside her, the tip of his nose pressing just below her clit with enough pressure to drive Isabelle crazy.

As she neared her climax, her hands threaded into Simon's hair, and he growled at the feeling of her pulling his hair. He sucked fiercely, the flat of his tongue rubbing harshly in a way that was so pleasurable it was almost painful. Isabelle arched into his mouth as she came, and Simon kept his tongue pressing against her clit, making sure she enjoyed the ride thoroughly before he gave it a rest and went to cleaning her come eagerly. The sensation was like an aftershock of pleasure to Isabelle, and she whined from the back of her throat, tugging at Simon's hair.

Simon finally complied, sliding his body slowly up Isabelle's kissing his way up before capturing her mouth. She could taste herself on Simon's tongue, and she thought maybe that should gross her out but it didn't, so she sucked his tongue into her mouth and licked the taste off it. Simon moaned and pulled the hairband from her hair, releasing the braid. Simon slowly carved his fingers through her braid, slowly untangling it as she started instinctively grinding her hips against his, feeling his hardened dick through his trousers.

Once the braid was free, Simon opened his eyes and backed away from the kiss, watching her hair slide through his fingers. Isabelle kissed over his jawline and down his neck, nails digging into his strong shoulders as Simon marveled at the dark hair moving like silk over his tanned and cold fingers, . The contrast was captivating, the difference between her hair and her skin. Simon couldn't stop watching it, couldn't stop feeling the thick, soft hair as it slid through his calloused fingers.

Isabelle' hands slid down his bare back and into the back pockets of his jeans, nails scratching lightly against the denim as she watched him watching her hair. Simon leaned down and kissed her quickly, quite playfully, and he fisted his hand in her hair. Isabelle reached between their bodies to unbuckle Simon's trousers, pushing them down with her hands as far as she could reach and then with her feet until the pants reached Simon's ankles. She giggled and he kicked ungracefully out of his trousers. Simon brought his free hand to help her rid him of his boxer briefs, kicking them off ungracefully again, making Isabelle giggle, the sound light and cute against her harsh breathing.

Simon leaned down and kissed her again, passionately this time, and Isabelle wrapped her legs around his waist, knees pushing his hips harder against hers as they grinded against each other in the heated kiss. Finally, Isabell stopped and placed her hands on Simon's chest, pushing up. Simon relented, sitting up and away from her, a bit confused. Did she want to stop? The thought brought horror to his mind, but Isabelle kissed him again as they both sat up.

She positioned herself against the back of the couch, pulling Simon so that he was straddling her. In confusion, the vampire lowered himself against her, but she only moaned in disapproval, pulling him up by the hips. Simonn sat high on his knees, dick in her face, and he figured out what she was about to do quickly as she wrapped a hand around the base of his dick.

The feeling alone had Simon moaning a bit, and when she didn't hesitate to put her mouth on him, Simon only got louder. She bobbed her head, licking and sucking against his (rather large) shaft, taking him deeper gradually. Simon pulled her hair out of her face for her, grabbing it tightly at the back of her head. Isabelle moaned around him, and Simon threw his head back.

Eventually she got to the point of taking him all the way, and Simon felt her absurdly long eyelashes tickle his skin as she breathed slowly through her nose and wiggled her mouth around him. Isabelle swallowed around Simon's shaft, and he had to forcefully pull her by the hair off his dick before he came right then. Isabelle was barely off his dick for a second before she rasped hoarsely.

Isabelle opened her mouth wide for him and he nudged his dick into her mouth. He went slowly at first, not wanting to overwhelm her, but then her bright dark eyes were looking up at him a bit impatiently, and he started thrusting a little deeper, setting a faster pace as he held her still by the hair. Isabelle watched as Simon thrust harder, the tip of his dick nudging the back of her throat. After a particularly hard thrust, Isabelle gagged a little and her hands moved to Simon's bum, clenching and slowing his withdrawal. Her lips closed around his dick and she swirled her tongue around him, sucking harder. Simon moaned and didn't thrust back in once he'd pulled out of her mouth.

" Can we have sex, please?" he muttered to her. Isabelle grinned and shifted around between Simon and the couch, moving so that she was on her knees, back to Simon, legs spread wide as she pushed against him with her hands steady on the back of the couch. Simon exhaled. This girl is incredible! He thought as he moved up to her. Simon moaned just in time to remember. "Shit Simon. Are you going to start or no?"

That's all he needed to hear as he slowly guided himself inside her. She was tight, but (obviously and thankfully, at this point) not virgin-tight, and she stretched as Simon moved in slowly, accommodating to his length. Isabelle moaned, lowering her head to rest her forehead on the back of the couch, and her knuckles went white. Once he was inside her, Isabelle leaned forward more, giving Simon a better angle to work with. He wrapped both arms around her waist, going slow for the first few thrusts before he slammed into her, making her cry out and clench around his dick.

He groaned at the feeling, but did it again and again, setting a fast pace that had her whining in a continued note, broken only by the thrusts of his hips as they jolted her. She moaned loud and long, and was never quiet for more than two thrusts, as Simon fought not to come before she did again.

Randomly, Isabelle let go of the couch and pulled off of him, moving to stand up. Simon wanted to hit something with frustration, but she just stood up on the couch, making herself a few inches taller than he was, on the floor. Isabelle kissed him and whispered into his mouth, "Fuck me against the wall?"

Simon just groaned and his hands slid instantly to her thighs, gripping hard enough to leave bruises as he pulled her legs around his waist. Isabelle wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him thoroughly, moaning when Simon slammed her hard against the living room wall.

Pinning her to the wall with his hips, he guided himself inside her and fucked her relentlessly, not even stopping when she screamed. Simon moved his arms so that they were under her legs, opening her up more so he could go deeper. Her yell got a little louder, but Simon didn't slow or stop. At this point he was grateful for not being hungry. He just pounded into her harder, knowing that from this angle, he was hitting her spot and his skin was rubbing against her clit with every inward thrust. Simon sucked a huge love bite onto her collarbone, moving to the other side as he thrust against her, loving her tight, wet heat. All Isabelle could do was moan and scream and rake her nails up his back and over his shoulders.

"I'm - I'm gonna come! I'm coming! I'm-" Isabelle cut off with a wordless, guttural moan as she arched away from the wall and into Simon, who was still thrusting. The sounds she was making and the feeling of her tightening around him sent him over the edge, and Simon came, moaning her name into her neck as he thrust through it.

He stayed there, pinning her up against the wall and kissed her lazily for a few minutes, and she didn't seem to mind. While she was still breathing heavily, he walked her back over to the couch and gently laid her down, lying down next to her. He kissed her softly and gently, practically worshipping her body, and Isabelle was breathing heavily as she threaded her fingers softly through his hair, letting her hands fall to cup his face. She looked him straight in the eyes and leaned forward to kiss him, closing her eyes at the last minute. She could feel Simon smile into the kiss and she smiled back, rolling to her side to mold her body to his.

Eventually, their lips went a bit raw and Isabelle was getting cold, being naked in the air-conditioned house. She pulled away and gathered her clothes and Simon's clothes, tossing him his boxers, trousers, and her lace thong. He looked confused for a second before she reminded him, "I told you you could have them if you took them off with your teeth, remember?" Isabelle found her sweater and sweatpants, throwing them on. Simon looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she went to his room and came back with another pair of boxers, but she just winked at him.

He dressed quickly, pulling her by the hip to sit with him. Sighing, he asked, "Do you think that was - wrong? What we did?"

Isabelle looked at him thoughtfully before her lips curved into a smile. "I don't. Why, do you?"

Simon shrugged, not knowing how to answer the question correctly. Isabelle smiled again and reassured him, "It's not like Clary and the others are ever gonna find out…But…" she trailed off, a finger gliding over his chest as she refused him eye contact. "But, do you…wanna keep doing this?"

Simon puffed out a breath in surprise, but he didn't have to think hard. He nodded. "That was easily the most incredible sex I've ever had in my life."

Isabelle laughed and leaned in to kiss him, whispering, "Good. Get ready for round two."


End file.
